


Appreciation

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Vanilla naughtiness.





	Appreciation

  
  
Early morning, right in the middle of a heat wave. The fire dragon slayer and his celestial princess lay together in little more than underwear and tangled sheets.   
  
She woke first, stirred into consciousness by the light of the rising sun. He caught her attention. Or, his body did. Lithe muscle, wild hair. Tan skin flecked with pale scars. Hands that were trained for combat, yet quite adept at more intimate actions.   
  
He was a fighter and a lover, in other words. The only man who knew the secrets her body had to offer, who took delight in exploring her every curve.   
  
And she knew exactly how to return that favor.   
  
She stroked over his skin, teasing his torso. Paused to kiss the sensitive skin just below his navel, always admiring the pink swirl of trail. Her hand roamed downward, a delicate trace over briefs.   
  
Admittedly she felt a little shy about the whole thing. Ridiculous, considering how long they had been together.   
  
Especially ridiculous considering his reaction. Even in sleep he made a sound not unlike a purr, tangling one hand in her hair. Growled her name.  
  
Well, that was a bit of a confidence boost. Blushing, smiling to herself, she went on. Tugged his pants off, stroked down his length. Licked the tip.  
  
His eyes flew open.  
  
"Luce..what're you doing..?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm doing, Natsu." Gentle, very careful squeeze. He exhaled sharply.  
  
"Well duh, but why?"  
  
"Think of this as my way of showing appreciation. Now shhh. Lay back and relax."   
  
"Yes, dear." Slow exhale. Feeling her incredible touch was already pretty hot. Seeing her free hand slip under her panties as she worked set his heart and blood racing.    
  
Hand pumping, she took as much of him in her mouth as she could, teasing the underside of his shaft with her tongue.   
He made that sexy little purr sound again. Hips flexing in rhythm with her mouth.   
Enjoying every moment of this treatment...at least until he noticed her squirming.   
"Lucy. Stop." Dark growl. She glanced up at him, this almost sad look in her eyes.   
"Why? Don't you like it?"  
"Baby, I love it but you have needs too. I can't get off knowing you're uncomfortable."   
True enough. Her jaw was feeling a little tense. Almost like he was reading her mind, he stroked over her cheek and neck.   
"Okay. Now what?"   
"Now I want you on your back. Let's do this right."   
A nod. She complied, kicked her panties off, laying back against the pillows. Long legs parted just enough to give him a glimpse at her kitty, slippery with need.   
He braced himself over her. Smiled when she curled her arms around his neck then kissed his nose.   
Pushing into her was like heaven, their own private ecstasy. She cried out, hooking her legs around his waist for better access.   
"Warmer..." Soft whisper. She loved his heat, loved feeling that smoldering friction as they made love. And he loved satisfying her, loved hearing those little gasps and seeing her writhing in response. He didn't want to burn her, especially not in such a sensitive area.   
"Warm enough?"  
"Mmmm, perfect."   
"Good." Deep kiss. Perfect was an understatement. It felt like he was melting her, turning her into delicious goo. When he started playing with her breasts, she murmured against his mouth. Arched her back into the touch, trembling a little. Bit back a moan.  
There was nothing quite like the sensation of being filled and fucked, nothing like clenching and grinding against his cock, knowing he was just as hungry as she was.   
He watched a drop of sweat trickle down her neck, landing right between boobs. Shifted, licked her damp flesh, then began teasing. Kneaded one breast while popping a pert little nipple into his mouth, alternating for a few sweet moments.   
That's when she started trembling, let out a rather lusty gasp. No holding back, not now when she was so close.   
At long last the explosion of her orgasm hit, triggering his own seconds later. He crashed, burying his head in her neck. She sighed a content sigh, traced her hands over his back, whispered sweet adoration into her lover's ear.   
"Love you Natsu."   
"Always, Lucy. Always." 


End file.
